The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use in pre-screening or determining the adequacy of target cells in a specimen prior to conducting further diagnostic testing or analysis of the specimen. More specifically, the present invention concerns a device and method which uses light scatter techniques to detect the presence of a target cell in a specimen.